El novio de Hikari
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Hikari tiene novio, pero es un secreto. Este fic fue participa en la actividad "Mendigas Fickeras" del foro "Proyecto 1-8" y se encuentra basado en el reto de Chia Moon.


**El novio de Hikari**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo.

 **Aviso:** Este fic fue participa en la actividad "Mendigas Fickeras" del foro "Proyecto 1-8" y se encuentra basado en el reto de **Chia Moon**.

Espero lo disfrutes.

 **Pairing:** Daikari.

 **Características:** Hikari tiene un novio nuevo pero no quiere que los demás se enteren. Su hermano y amigos creen que es porque no se siente orgullosa de él. Pero no es verdad. El próblema es que es un hombre muy famoso y salir con alguien como ella (cree), podría causarle problemas.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alterno.

* * *

Pasar la tarde en la playa fue idea de Mimi. No se trataba de una ocasión especial, pero Mimi dijo que pasar tiempo como amigos era una prioridad. Hikari pensaba que tenía razón. No recordaba cuándo todos pasaron algo de tiempo juntos. No era por falta de interés, todos ellos tenían responsabilidades que cumplir y poco tiempo libre. No siempre podían cancelar, pues de hacerlo corrían el riesgo de perder sus trabajos.

Inicialmente consideraron que cada uno llevara algo de comer, pero Mimi insistió en que sería mejor poner el dinero y crear un menú entre todos. Al final compraron mucha comida, suficiente para alimentar a todo un campamento o para organizar unas tres reuniones más e incluso sobraría. No era algo de lo que se quejara.

Yamato y Sora fueron los que se encargaron de preparar la carne. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era mejor que algunos se mantuvieran alejados, especialmente Taichi, quien había quemado gran parte de la carne y algunas verduras. Hikari aprovechó cuando todos estaban distraídos para tomarles una fotografía.

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó Taichi —, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—No y no va a estar más rápido si haces la misma pregunta cada segundo.

—Tenía que intentarlo.

—Puedes preparar algo para picar mientras esperas —pese a las palabras de Yamato, su tono de voz indicaba que no era una sugerencia.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que estuviera listo el primer trozo de carne, y para la mala fortuna de Taichi, fue Takeru el primero al que le sirvieron.

—Se me va a derretir el hielo —se quejó Taichi.

—Debiste pensarlo antes de servirte la gaseosa —le dijo Yamato en tono burlón.

Hikari negó divertida, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones. Taichi y Yamato eran buenos amigos, los mejores, nadie dudaba de ello, pero también discutían con mucha frecuencia. Así había sido desde que se conocieron, podía tratarse de algo sin importancia, ninguno de los dos cedía y eso ocasionaba una de sus múltiples peleas. Como sabían que detenerlos era una pérdida de tiempo, decidieron dejarlo pasar, esperando que ellos hicieran las paces por su propia cuenta. Hikari sabía que solo intervendrían si consideraban que la situación se había salido de control.

—Hikari, tienes novio —le dijo Mimi, no era una pregunta, el tono de voz que usó indicaba que nada de lo que Hikari dijera le haría cambiar de opinión.

Estaba un tanto sorprendida con lo repentino de ese comentario. Suponía que estuviera relacionado con el hecho de que segundos antes se hubiera encontrado enviando mensajes de texto a su novio. Debido a su trabajo se encontraba viajando constantemente, pero le había dicho que en los próximos días podría tomarse unas vacaciones en Odaiba.

—¿Yo? No sé de lo que hablas.

—Lo sabes muy bien —respondió Mimi, su tono de voz era acusador —, sé reconocer a una mujer enamorada cuando la veo. Ahora la pregunta es ¿por qué lo ocultas?

—No me estarás confundiendo con alguien más —repitió Hikari.

Por la expresión en el rostro de Mimi resultaba evidente que no le había prestado atención. No era algo que debiera sorprenderle. Conocía a Mimi lo suficiente para saber lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser. Pocas veces, por no decir ninguna, había visto a Mimi admitir estar equivocada. Incluso cuando era evidente que estaba equivocada, encontraba la forma de que pareciera tener la razón. No siempre era algo malo, si Mimi no hubiera insistido tanto con que usara Tinder no habría conocido a Daisuke.

—¡Estás saliendo con alguien de la yakuza!

Hikari sintió ganas de reír al escuchar esa respuesta. No estaba saliendo con un mafioso ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Su risa aumentó al imaginar a Daisuke como un yakuza. Se le hacía gracioso pensar en cómo se vería con un enorme afro, un puro en la boca y una metralleta sobre la espalda. En la imaginación de Hikari, Daisuke decía un "Te creo, pero mi metralleta no" con un marcado acento italiano.

—Mi hermana no saldría con un yakuza —comentó Taichi, pese a sus palabras podía notarse la duda en su voz.

—¡Es eso! —continuó hablando Mimi, seguía preocupada —, No tengas miedo, si te amenaza, nosotros te protegeremos.

—No estoy saliendo con alguien de la yakuza.

—¡Que alivio! —Mimi suspiró —, pero te he atrapado ¡admitiste que tienes novio!

—No lo hice.

—Dijiste que no era de la yakuza, por lo tanto, afirmas que estás saliendo con alguien.

Hikari golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano. La actitud de Mimi le indicaban que, sin importar lo que dijera, nada la haría cambiar de opinión, especialmente cuando no estaba tan alejada de la realidad. Demasiado obstinada para su gusto. Temía que, si continuaran presionándola, terminaría diciendo la verdad.

—Dije que no estaba saliendo con alguien de la yakuza, porque no estoy saliendo con nadie.

—Eres mala mintiendo.

No era la primera vez que le decían eso a Hikari y ella sospechaba que era lo correcto. De pequeña era ella misma la que se delataba cuando hacía una travesura e incluso de grande pocas veces lograba engañar a alguien. En esa ocasión lo único que la mantenía aferrada a esa mentira era su convicción de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—¿Es una mujer? —preguntó Mimi —. ¿Se trata de un criminal famoso? ¿alguien a quien conocemos? ¿Es muy feo y te da avergüenza? ¿Está casado? ¿Es demasiado mayor? ¿Es un hikikomori y no quieres que nadie lo sepa? ¿Tiene la cara llena de espinillas? ¿Es tonto como un maní? ¿Es un criminal buscado por la ley? ¿Roba joyas? ¿Tiene mal gusto para vestir? ¿Es él quien se avergüenza de ti? ¿Tiene otra novia? ¿Tiene otro novio? ¿Vive fuera de Japón? ¿Es imaginario? ¿Tiene problemas de ira? ¿Es responsable del agujero en la capa de ozono? ¿Le apestan los pies? ¿Es otaku? ¿Ha estado en la cárcel? ¿Lo conociste por Tinder? ¿No se han visto personalmente?

—Son demasiadas preguntas —la interrumpió Hikari —, y no, no es nada de lo que imaginas.

—Puedes hablarnos con confianza, no importa lo malo que sea, no te juzgaremos.

—Dudo que sea peor que tu anterior novio.

Para nadie era un secreto que a Taichi no le agradaba el exnovio de Hikari. Desde que lo conoció no tuvo problemas en demostrarle el desagrado que le provocaba. La infidelidad de Keisuke hizo que el desprecio que sentía por él aumentara, algo que en su momento Hikari creyó que fuera imposible. Hikari agradecía el que su hermano no le repitiera constantemente que su juicio sobre Keisuke fue acertado.

Hikari tenía el presentimiento de que, si Daisuke y Taichi llegaran a conocerse, se llevarían bien. A los dos les gustaba el futbol por lo que no les faltaría temas de conversación. El que se sintiera avergonzada no sería ningún problema, por el contrario, estaba orgullosa de Daisuke. Conocía su historia, sabía lo mucho que se había esforzado para cumplir cada uno de sus objetivos.

—Si siguen hablando, me voy a comer todo yo sola —comentó Hikari en un intento por cambiar el tema de conversación.

Una parte de ella quería que sus amigos conocieran a Daisuke, pero dudaba que fuera lo apropiado. Recordaba haber visto en las noticias el caso de un joven al que le llenaron el correo electrónico con mensajes de odio y le enviaron cosas desagradables solo por salir con una idol. También supo que esa idol sufrió duras críticas de parte de aquellos que decían ser sus fans más leales. No quería que Daisuke pasara por algo similar.

Confiaba en sus amigos, era solo que temía que información así se filtrara. A veces se decía que era paranoica, otras que era demasiado confiada.

Si logró convencer a sus amigos, Hikari no lo supo. Ellos dejaron de insistir con el tema por lo que consideraba que había funcionado. Continuaron comiendo, escuchando música y conversando sobre temas triviales, el tema del novio de Hikari no fue retomado.

* * *

Hikari sabía que la estaban siguiendo y quiénes eran los que la seguían. Le pareció tan obvio que sintió el impulso de hacerles saber que estaba enterada de que la seguían. El único motivo por el que no lo hizo fue porque de hacerlo sus planes se arruinarían. Daisuke visitaría Odaiba en unos días y quería convencerlos de que no estaba saliendo con alguien.

Ingresó a la cafetería que solía visitar después de su trabajo y buscó su lugar favorito. En lo que esperaba a que la atendieran, sacó los exámenes de sus estudiantes. No era solo el hecho de que quería despistar a sus amigos, tenía la certeza de que aburrirlos sería una de las mejores técnicas, sino porque consideraba necesario revisar las pruebas que le faltaban.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —la saludó Genma —. ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

—Sí, gracias.

—En seguida le traigo su orden.

Cuando Hikari vio el dibujo de un gato en el examen no supo si debería sentirse enojada o reírse. El dibujo le parecía adorable, pero sabía que esa no era la respuesta correcta. Al final decidió darle un punto por creatividad. La pregunta tenía un valor de cuatro puntos, pero era lo más que podía darle. Continuó revisando la prueba, ocasionalmente buscaba de manera disimulada a Mimi y a Taichi.

—Su pedido. Si me necesita, ya sabe que solo tiene que llamarme.

—Gracias.

Genma se retiró a otra mesa en la que unos clientes esperaban ser atendidos. Hikari siempre pedía pastel de fresa cada vez que visitaba esa cafería, pero nunca se aburría. Para ella, el pastel de fresa que allí vendían era el más delicioso de todos. El té también le gustaba. Visitaba ese lugar con tanta frecuencia que todos en ese lugar sabían lo que pedirían incluso antes de que ella lo hiciera. Incluso le permitían pasar horas allí mientras que revisaba las pruebas de sus estudiantes.

Durante varios días, Hikari estuvo realizando la misma rutina. En todas esas ocasiones notó que Mimi y Taichi continuaban con su espionaje. Muchas veces eran buenos escondiéndose, pero los reflejos siempre los traicionaba. Hikari se preguntó si sería apropiado fingir un rompimiento con un novio imaginario. Al día siguiente Daisuke visitaría Odaiba y sabía que, de continuar con sus planes, sabrían la verdad.

El sonido de su teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos, era una notificación de Tinder. Tanto Daisuke como Hikari estaban de acuerdo pues lo consideraban más seguro y divertido. En ese mensaje Daisuke le contaba que, debido a una tormenta, su vuelo se había atrasado por lo que se demoraría unas horas en regresar.

Aunque se sentía un tanto deprimida por el retraso, sería que sería la oportunidad para despistar a sus amigos. Segundos antes había considerado contarles la verdad, sintiendo que había ocultado ese secreto por mucho tiempo, pero el que una tormenta retrasara el vuelo le pareció se trataba de una señal.

Como Daisuke llegaría en su día libre, sabía que podía buscarlo en el aeropuerto sin tener complicaciones con su trabajo. Tampoco debía buscar una excusa para los días en que se quedaría en Odaiba pues era la Golden Week y esa era una semana en la que los centros educativos estarían cerrados. El problema lo tendría para despistar a sus amigos y familia.

Consideró que era una buena señal el haber perdido a Sora y a Taichi antes de llegar a la cafetería. No sabía si se habían quedado dormidos o si decidieron dejar su investigación. Hikari esperaba que fuera eso último. Descubrir que Sora se había unido al plan de Mimi y Taichi la había sorprendido mucho, tanto que poco le faltó para hacerles saber que ella estaba enterada de que la seguían. Continúo con su rutina, no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

* * *

El día en que Daisuke llegó a Odaiba, Hikari lo esperó en el aeropuerto con un cartel. No usó el nombre real de Daisuke, sabía que eso llamaría demasiado la atención, sino su Nick de Tinder. No pudo evitar reírse cuando lo vio. Su disfraz era más que malo. Llevaba una gabardina bastante llamativa y un bigote estilo mostacho muy visible.

—Cuando te dije que vinieras de incógnito no me refería a esto —le dijo en cuanto lo vio —. Una peluca y una mascarilla hubiera sido suficiente.

—¿Pero me veo bien?

—En eso te doy un punto, aunque ese bigote parece más de villano de caricatura antigua.

—Pero uno que se ve bien —agregó Daisuke con un tono coqueto.

—Si tú lo dices, haré que te creo.

Hikari le tomó una fotografía a Daisuke y luego se tomó un selfie con él. La primera vez que ambos se habían visto personalmente fue en New York. En ese tiempo Mimi aún vivía en New York por lo que decidió quedarse con ella mientras tomaba un curso de fotografía. Hikari se preguntó si durante ese tiempo Mimi tuvo sospechas de tenía novio.

—Hay muchos lugares que quiero mostrarte. Cerca de mi departamento hay una cafetería muy buena, tienen el mejor pastel de fresa del mundo. Pero primero, quítate la gabardina, llamas demasiado la atención —Hikari le extendió un bolso, conocía a Daisuke lo suficiente para saber que algo así pasaría.

Daisuke tomó la bolsa que Hikari le ofreció y se dirigió a uno de los baños del aeropuerto. Cuando abrió la bolsa se encontró con lo que Hikari le había dicho que debía usar. Después de ponérsela consideró que estaba en lo correcto. El bigote no se lo quitó, convencido de que mientras lo usara sería irreconocible. Pero el principal motivo para usarlo era que Hikari le había dicho que se veía bien.

* * *

Hikari sabía que en algún momento tendría que decirle a sus amigos y familia sobre Daisuke, pero no creyó que eso pasaría tan pronto, especialmente después de estar segura de haber logrado borrar sus sospechas. Aunque si era sincera debía admitir que ocurrió en un momento bastante oportuno. Había visto una camioneta con un logo que le resultaba conocido. Era el logo de un programa que se dedicaba a descubrir infidelidades. Ese no era su caso, ella no tenía nada que ocultar en su teléfono y estaba segura de la fidelidad de Daisuke, lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de que si los entrevistaban no podrían seguir manteniendo su relación en secreto.

—Disculpe que los interrumpa, pero ustedes dos ¿Son pareja?

—¡Qué bueno que los encuentro! —escuchó que Mimi le decía, por la forma en que hablaba parecía que algo serio estaba ocurriendo.

—Solo serán unos minutos y podrán ganar dinero —insistió la reportera.

—Lo sentimos, pero si nos retrasamos unos segundos podríamos perder el vuelo y no podemos tomar otro.

Ninguno de los tres esperó a que la reportera respondiera. Hikari y Daisuke siguieron a Mimi sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Hikari notó que Mimi se veía segura por lo que dudaba que simplemente estuviera aleándose de la reportera. Podría huir, lo sabía, de ese modo evitaría momentáneamente tener que responder preguntas, pero prefería no seguir postergando ese momento.

Se detuvieron en cuanto llegaron a un pequeño bar, no muy lejos del lugar en el que la reportera había querido entrevistarlos. Lo primero que notó es que todos sus amigos y hermano se encontraban en una de las mesas y que habían pedido. Por el contenido de sus platos y vasos no parecían haberlo hecho hace mucho.

—Acá está la desaparecida —dijo Mimi a modo de saludo —, parece que olvidó que teníamos una reunión, pero no la culpo, estaba con su novio.

Daisuke los saludó de manera nerviosa. Hikari notó que, pese a haberles mentido, ninguno de ellos se veía molesto. Podría negarlo como lo había estado haciendo en los últimos días, pero consideró que era el momento de decir la verdad. Eran sus amigos, podía confiar en ellos.

—Él es Daisuke Motomiya —Hikari señaló a su novio y luego a sus amigos uno por uno —, Mimi Tachikawa, Koushiro Izumi, Miyako Inoue, Iori Hida, Ken Ichijouji, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Taichi Yagami, Takeru Takaishi y Jou Kido.

—¡Un gusto conocerlos! —Daisuke hizo una reverencia bastante exagerada.

—Tranquilízate, estas entre amigos —le dijo Taichi con expresión amable.

—Hikari invita a la siguiente ronda de bebidas, es la compensación por habernos ocultado que tenía novio.

Para Hikari fue un alivio que sus amigos se tomaran tan bien el que les ocultara su relación. Pagar una ronda de bebidas no le parecía tan malo, prefería eso a que dejaran de hablarle. Verlos conversar tranquilamente le hizo sentirse culpable por su silencio. Eran sus amigos, las personas en las que más confiaba.

—Si quieren que sea un secreto, nosotros te ayudaremos a que así sea —le dijo Sora, aunque su rostro denotaba seriedad, su voz no había perdido ese tono maternal que era común en ella —. Tranquila, entendemos que salir con alguien famoso tiene sus consecuencias.


End file.
